


Ch.25

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [27]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Ch.25

1

“孩子们，快上去收拾收拾吧，我们四小时后见。”

听到这句话的时候，边伯贤迷迷糊糊的醒来，发现自己双脚腾空的在移动，睁眼一瞧，原来他正被朴灿烈背在背上，都走到宿舍门口了

“醒啦？”

朴灿烈把他放在玄关口的台阶，还蹲下来给他脱鞋，被他红着脸躲开

“我、我自己来，”边伯贤抱起自己的右脚，像是怕那人又来抢着给他脱鞋，“我又没缺胳膊断腿...”

“先练习起来，等老了我就能照顾你啦。”

“我要是老了，你能年轻到哪里去？笨蛋。”

借口被点破，朴灿烈只能冲他打哈哈，悄悄伸手把球鞋从边伯贤脚上脱下来，整齐的放在鞋柜旁，“好好，那我们以后生个儿子背我们上楼，再生个女儿给我们脱鞋，怎么样？”

“不、当然不好！”

‘谁要跟你生孩子’这句话边伯贤硬是咬着舌头阻止自己说出口，与其说怕他伤心，害羞的成分占得更多，简直像新婚夫妻在打情骂俏。边伯贤嘟起嘴，瞪着微红的眼睛踢了朴灿烈一脚

“为什么？”朴灿烈委屈的抱着膝盖

“不好不好，就是不好！”

边伯贤赌气的又踢了Alpha一脚，转身一溜烟跑上楼，把那人嚷嚷着让他小心脚的声音抛在脑后，躲进房间里砰地甩上门

当然不好。边伯贤小声复诵着，捂着耳朵蹲在地上，光是瞧一眼自己的肚子，脸就烧红的厉害。Alpha的声音被挡在门外，跟其他人的混在一起吵吵闹闹的，却没有比他的心跳更大声

吵死了。他小声的又嘀咕了句

*

收拾完等会儿出门要带的东西，见还有时间，边伯贤就又洗了一次澡，擦完化妆水之后找不到面霜，想了半天才想起来是昨天借给都暻秀没拿回来，于是他随便套了件宽松的T恤，踩着脱鞋啪搭啪搭的往都暻秀的房间去

快靠近的时候，忽然注意到房门是虚掩着的，一股不好的预感油然而生，边伯贤放轻了脚步靠近，下一秒就被一股腻人的甜味哽住了喉咙，量是爱吃甜如他也受不了，一闻便知是谁的味道

都暻秀背靠墙站在门边，两手紧紧捂住嘴，圆滚的眼睛泛着水光，他面前跪着的金钟仁双手捧着他的臀部，头慢慢前后动着，因为只有一条门缝看得不是很真切，但就这姿势和空气中的味道，也不难想像两人正在干什么，更何况房内的水声不绝于耳，偶尔还会溢出几声低沉的惊喘。边伯贤忍不住在心里狠狠骂娘

上次是那对金氏兄弟，这次是两个弟弟，怎么这种事就回回让他碰上！

“唔...嗯、钟...仁...慢点...”

都暻秀用一只手轻扯金钟仁的头发，后者发出含糊的笑声，他一笑，空气中的巧克力甜味就更浓了些，“慢点，哥怎么出来...？”

“可是嗯...大家，都在...”

“没事的哥。”金钟仁忽然把他的Omega整个人抱起来，让他跪坐在自己的膝盖上，动作的时候不小心踢到门，把在门外长草的边伯贤吓了一大跳，只能说边伯贤这人也是奇怪，嘴上埋怨老是撞见这种事，却每次都站在原地瞧半天

“暻秀哥的发情期这两天最厉害，放心，他们会理解的，嗯？”

“怎么这么、啊...！”

Omega弟弟的惊喘又吓到了边伯贤，这才终于反应过来要走，临走前鬼使神差的又往后瞥一眼，却不想和金钟仁正对上眼

先是愣了半秒，边伯贤忽然打心底发了阵麻，即便临走前慌了慌张的，也不忘顺手把门重重带上。真丢脸，敢请那孩子从头到尾都知道自己在外面呢！不过话又说回来，要是他们记得把门关好就不会被他看到了啊！

边伯贤一路小跑回去，心神不宁的，差点在转角和人撞上

“哇！”

“喔、小心！”

朴灿烈一把拽住他的细腰，冲他瞪着眼睛，“吓死我了...你啊！脚都受伤了还这么跑，小心又伤着！”

“我、我才没那么虚弱好吗。”边伯贤半躺在他怀里弱弱地反驳

“跑这么急干嘛？有人追你？”

“哎呀、没，没什么，别看了。”边伯贤拉住Alpha的衣领阻止他往后看，顺势又从他怀里钻出来，“倒是你怎么在这？”

“我去你房间找你，灯关着，还以为你在睡...”

朴灿烈边说边低头望着他，刚才没注意看，这会儿才发现这人只穿着宽大的上衣，里头没搭件裤子，莹润的双腿就这么露在外头，看着非常单薄，不禁皱起眉头。边伯贤不解对方突然沈下来的脸色，刚要开口问，却被一把打横抱起来，吓得他挣扎起来，朴灿烈就伸手捏住他的下巴吻上去

“唔...！”

这个吻的力道强劲，舌头探进口中，撞开齿间勾住他的纠缠，还用犬齿轻啃柔软的唇瓣。长长的一吻结束后，边伯贤有些气短，揪着Alpha胸前的衣服不停喘息

“以后再不好好照顾自己，被我看到一次就是这样。”朴灿烈故意痞里痞气地说话，抱着他的动作却极尽温柔

边伯贤连耳根都变成了苹果色，眉头揪在一块，用水亮的双眼瞪视他，“你、你这，你这人...”

亲了口自家恋人气呼呼的脸颊，朴灿烈美美地抱着人迈开步伐。回到房里，朴灿烈把边伯贤放到床上，把滚到床尾的熊玩偶捡回来放好

“还有时间，你要再睡一下吗？”

“不了，我现在不累。”边伯贤从床上坐起来，其实昨天睡得挺踏实，刚才在车上又睡了好一阵，早就不困了，“你呢？”

“我也不怎么累。”

说着，那人却掀开棉被钻了进来

“不累你躺下干什么？”

“聊天啊，床上舒服，能聊久一点。”朴灿烈一脸正经的胡说八道，还拉了棉被往自己身上盖好，“我们很久没有这样悠闲的说说话了。”

边伯贤哭笑不得，瞪着那最近脸皮有变厚趋势的人，“那你想聊什么？”

“嗯...这个嘛...”

朴灿烈故作认真地思考一阵，大眼睛转了转，忽然上瞟看向他，嘴角弯成无辜的弧度，“就来说说，你什么时候喜欢上我的？”

“什、什么？”这话来得太突然，足足过了好几秒边伯贤才反应过来，还差点被口水呛到，“问，这个做什么？”

“我想知道啊，总不会是一天两天的事吧？”

“怎么可能这么——”边伯贤有些着急的反驳，见那人忽然笑起来才发现被套话了，气得伸手要捶他，却被对方捉住手腕

朴灿烈把他的手指抓到眼前亲了口，又张嘴轻咬纤细的指尖，“我还没听过你说喜欢我呢，我都说过了，这样不公平。还是，你现在说一下？”

这话说得轻巧，一时也分不出是玩笑还是认真，但看着朴灿烈睁得大大的眼和自己对望，边伯贤忽然说不出话来，双手有些无措地揪着床单的一角

“喜欢你。”

边伯贤一愣，低头看他，Alpha虽然笑眯着眼，神情却是无比认真，“我说，我喜欢你。”

然后，他一把把边伯贤推倒在床上，低头吻住那微张的小嘴

“唔...？嗯、嗯嗯...”

舌尖尝到蜂蜜甘甜的香气，朴灿烈忍不住又吻了一轮，把人吻得嘴唇发烫，呼吸急促才放开了人，把头埋在颈窝斜瞥过去，Omega因为缺氧而不住喘息，通红的眼睛盈着闪闪水光，看上去可怜又漂亮

朴灿烈撑起上身直视他，“你呢？”

被那盈满笑意的双眼直视，好像魔怔似的，心跳鼓动得厉害，脑袋一片乱七八糟没法思考，“我...嗯，我也...”

琢磨了半天，边伯贤还是支支吾吾的，偏朴灿烈就这么压在他身上耐心的等，最后是边伯贤先受不住，仰头亲了口Alpha的喉结代替那说不出口的两个字，瞪着眼睛像是埋怨又像在乞求。朴灿烈被看得可爱，见他嘴唇都被自己亲红肿了，再亲一会儿怕要上不了妆，只好改亲吻他的鼻尖

“慢慢来没关系，你说不出口的份，我来帮你补上就好。”

之后，边伯贤又被朴灿烈抱在床上歪腻了好一阵，才被金钟大懒散的声音打断

“新婚夫妻～调情完没——？该出发了——”

“呀！金钟大！！！”

想当然，开门迎接金钟大的是一颗愤怒的枕头

2

时间过得很快，为期六天的演唱会转眼间已经来到最后一场，上完妆的成员们四散在后台热身或者确认位置，直到金俊勉拍手让所有人过来集合

“今天就是最后一场巡演了！都给我打起精神！”金俊勉双手叉腰，用铿锵有力，但不至于被台前观众听见的声音对所有队员大喊，“目标是全力享受舞台！展现最完美的一面给爱丽们！”

“呐，要不要一起去我家住几天？”

“...”

小队长在前面训话，马上就有人在他眼皮底下开小差。边伯贤有些无言的看着他的Alpha恋人，“去你家干什么？”

“我姐姐要带家里人出去玩一阵，不好带着多芬，就问我能不能回去照顾牠。”瞥了眼金俊勉没在看他们，朴灿烈凑到边伯贤身边咬耳朵，桃花形状的大眼睛一闪一闪发亮，“这不正好巡演之后有几天空闲吗。”

“巡演之后吗...”边伯贤掐指算算，如果少接一份工作，自己能排出三天休假，左右也不是什么非接不可的工作，于是伸手拍拍那颗兴奋的大脑袋

“好，你确定日子再跟我说。”

朴灿烈开心的直点头，又得意忘形的往他颈窝蹭了两下，惹得边伯贤怕痒的缩了缩脖子

以前没仔细观察，这几天下来才发现，朴灿烈远比他知道的更爱撒娇，虽然语气不像金钟大那般拐弯绕圈儿的，小动作和黏人程度倒一点不输给他。看着靠在自己身上的人，边伯贤忽然想起了多芬，是因为家里养狗的关系吗？撒娇劲儿可真大，边伯贤又拍拍那人的脑袋，得到一声讨好的呜叫

*

舞台顺利结束了，至少他们集体用水洒在金俊勉头上的恶作剧很成功，用一阵群体追打当作谢幕之后，所有人零零散散的回到了待机室

“啊——好热！”

朴灿烈脱得只剩内衣后直奔沙发，大约在台上喊得过头，这回儿嗓子干了，朴灿烈随手抄起桌上的水瓶，一仰头咕噜咕噜地灌，那人喝得急，手一抖，晶莹的水滴顺着下巴滑落打湿了领口和胸前，布料贴着身体，均匀健壮的肌肉线条若隐若现，竟是说不出的性感，边伯贤不禁咽了口口水

“慢点，小心一会儿胃不舒服。”

“...”朴灿烈看了他一眼，放缓了喝水速度却不搭理他，也不去接朝自己递过来的毛巾，不知道是不是错觉，好像还听见一声低低的轻哼

边伯贤拿着毛巾的手悬在半空，有些莫名其妙的皱眉，“怎么了？”

“...”

“灿烈？”

轻唤他的名字催促他回应，得到的却是那一大个人忽然来往怀里扑，还用手固住他的腰。虽然因为旁边还有其他人顿了顿，边伯贤还是伸手揽着他的脑袋，把那刚染深了的发丝揽在手里把玩

“你刚刚...跟伴舞的哥哥，说什么？”朴灿烈把脸埋在Omega的肚子，闷闷地嘀咕

边伯贤一下没听懂，“什么？”

“你刚刚...不是拉他的手，笑得，很开心...”

努力回想了一阵，边伯贤才终于知道朴灿烈在说什么。刚才下台的时候看见某位新婚不久的伴舞哥哥，听说他媳妇怀孕了，就顺势拉着他家常几句，也不知给朴灿烈解读成什么意思了

看着那嘟起嘴也没半分肉感的脸颊，边伯贤不知怎的突然止不住笑

“笑什么？”大概感觉到他身体的抖动，Alpha颇为不满的仰头望着他，边伯贤尽量抿唇，可嘴角仍是上扬的，只得弯腰亲吻那人的额头，尝到了些许汗水的咸味

“笑你心眼小。”

“我怎么着了？”朴灿烈又把头埋回去，费了好大劲儿才把人重新挖出来

“你啊你，就你心眼最小，我慰问下新手爸爸这你也要吃醋？”

“新、新手爸爸？”闻言，朴灿烈眨了眨眼，非常不可思议似的，边伯贤捧起那张好看的脸，笑着冲他直摇头

“那哥年初才结的婚呢，虽然我们没去参加，你好歹也记一下吧？”

“这么说来...好像有这回事...”

嘴上这么说，那人的表情还是挺不情愿的，又用头蹭了他两下，就躺着不动了，明摆着就是知道是自己的错但不肯承认，打算赖着矇混过去

知道他不生气了，边伯贤也就放心地勾起嘴角，不过突然意识到Alpha过人地吃醋意识就忍不住想笑，同时心里又暖暖的

这个人，是真的喜欢自己呢

“好啦，一身的汗，赶快去卸妆换衣服，”柔声把人哄站起来，边伯贤用毛巾给他擦干了脸上的汗，又打开另一瓶水递过去，“晚上还要聚餐，再不收拾就来不及了。”

“知道了——”

朴灿烈点点头，却把水瓶还给边伯贤，用眼神催促他也喝，边伯贤不明究理但还是先喝了，然后看着朴灿烈兴高采烈的把水瓶拿回来就着瓶口喝了一大口，露出满足的笑容舔舔唇，这才转身去换衣服

边伯贤足足愣了有几分钟才明白那人一系列的动作是什么意思，顿时唰地红了脸。都到这个年纪，还会因为间接接吻开心成那样，明明更过头的事都做了，心情却比中学生还青涩

忽然有些口渴，随手抓了刚才那瓶水喝了一口，见那坐在桌前的人透过镜子朝自己笑了笑，脸上不禁又烫起来

*

“——好，cut！大家今天辛苦了！”

“辛苦了——”

边伯贤低头系好靴子的绑绳，忽然想起来，今天早上出门前也是朴灿烈蹲地上给他绑的鞋带，那人顶着微肿的桃花眼和一头深色鸟窝，穿着灰色运动服站在门口送他出门，恍惚有种新婚夫妇的感觉

感觉可真不是普通的好

回到休息室卸妆，手机显示一则未接来电和讯息，朴灿烈说自己快到了，让他卸完妆到停车场等，还说自己顺路买了炒年糕

“你乐什么？”

金珉锡一进门就看见自家弟弟坐在镜子前，妆只卸了半边，低头冲着手机露出傻笑，看着怪可怖的

“没什么。”边伯贤晃着脑袋仰起脸，用手框住金珉锡映在镜子上的脸，“哥今天的妆很美啊？”

金珉锡送他一个白眼，“没你心里美。”

都知道今天下班后他要和朴灿烈约会去，笑成这副贼样，不晓得的还以为他媳妇生孩子了

“快把妆卸干净，别留着半边脸吓人。”

“内～哥～”

边伯贤心情挺好的朝镜子送去飞吻，看得金珉锡一阵恶寒，一巴掌拍在他背上，边伯贤依旧笑嘻嘻的，快速卸完妆后拾落拾落东西，便像风一般卷出去了

目送那毛毛躁躁的背影，金珉锡笑着摇头，走到梳妆台上帮弟弟收拾残局

刚下到地下停车场就看见朴灿烈到车已经停在门口了，边伯贤踩着小步子跑过去，“抱歉，等很久了吗？”

朴灿烈接过他的包包，递给他一个温暖的黑色塑胶袋，“还好，炒年糕还是热的。”

从中午拍摄到现在都没吃东西，现在真是饿坏了，边伯贤拆开塑胶盒一口气吃了四条年糕，咂巴砸吧嚼着

“好吃吗？”朴灿烈伸手给他系上安全带，用手擦掉他嘴边沾上的酱汁，反手自己舔掉

边伯贤看着对方太过自然的动作一愣，脸红了红，“...好吃。”然后又塞了一大口，假装刚才什么事都没发生

那人低声笑笑，踩着油门慢慢驶离地下室。车子奔驰在马路上，边伯贤靠着窗户，因为今天天气好，傍晚的夕阳是鲜艳的橘红色，像火烧一样，把路过的车子都染上一片通红

“这几天要不要去哪走走？”

“不是去顾多芬的吗，能去哪？”外头虽说是余晖，但直视的话还是有些刺眼，边伯贤往内侧躲了躲

朴灿烈看了他一眼，递给他块遮光板给挂在窗户上，“不是去太远的地方都行，就一起把多芬带出去遛遛。”

“算了吧，我们三个一起出门多扎眼，被认出来就麻烦了。”边伯贤捂着嘴打了大大的呵欠，眼前顿时变得一片雾茫茫的，“还是在家睡觉吧，多芬要是无聊，就去你家后面的公...哈啊，公园晃晃。”

“要不睡一下吧，还有一小段路呢。”知道边伯贤今天一大早就出门，这会儿定是累了，朴灿烈趁着过弯单手打方向盘空出一只手摸摸他的头

“才不要，我可不想再被你抱着走。”他还记着上回被这人抱回宿舍的事，就为这事，他被金钟大嚷叫着白熙公主一个星期，烦都烦死了

朴灿烈歪头瞧他，“有人伺候你还不好？”

“不好。”

“那我伺候别人去了？”

“爱伺候谁伺候谁去。”这话说的挺娇气，边伯贤也不搭理他，直接把头转开，像个闹别扭的小媳妇儿

“可我就爱伺候你，没办法，谁让我喜欢你呢。”

车在红灯前停下，朴灿烈转头冲他笑笑，边伯贤被他看得面上一红，用手边的咖啡去堵他的嘴，那人乖乖含住吸管喝了几口，却忽然伸手捧住他的脸，往唇上印下一个充满咖啡香气的吻

“唔...！”

这个吻十分快速，还没尝到一点苦味对方就离开了，或许是顾忌还在外头，不过要是真顾忌也不会这样了，边伯贤红着脸瞪他，那人浑然不觉的继续开他的车，还哼起小曲来

约莫二十分钟后，车子在一栋外观颇为简单的房子前停下，边伯贤仰头看着，总觉得既熟悉又陌生。很久没来朴灿烈家了，从前练习生的时候虽然常来，但多半是在门口等着朴灿烈一块儿出门，或是晚上目送他进去

这么说来，他们俩互相去彼此的家这么多年，最眼熟的地方却是大门口，想想还真奇怪

“先等我下。”

冬天的太阳落得早，才到傍晚，房子里已经差不多是黑漆漆的了。朴灿烈开了门，先进去绕了小半圈把所有灯都打开，然后才回到玄关对边伯贤说，“走吧。”

这家伙，还记着自己怕黑呢，边伯贤点点头，在他回头后才有些别扭的去抓他的手，那人低低的笑声说了声‘不客气’，一面将纤细的手指扣在指间

tbc


End file.
